


1 day 5 times Alec says I love you

by candidshot



Series: counting moments [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: “These days I feel— “, Alec paused, spatula in one hand, frying pan in the other, “I feel like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich”.





	1 day 5 times Alec says I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 ! 
> 
> Part 2 follows. [one day; 2 can play that game ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774867)

One day;

Magnus woke up to _I love you_ scribbled on the bathroom mirror. It was written in a ruby red sisley lipstick he’d paid almost $70 for.  

Alec even ended it with a heart smiley face.

To say Magnus was stunned would be an understatement and to be honest, he didn’t know how to approach Alec about this. Maybe he wrote it while sleepwalking or when his mind was lost thinking about work— yes, sometimes that kind of thing happens.

Magnus took a picture, erased the lipstick before it stained his antique mirror and then went for breakfast.

“Oh, you’re up”, Alec greeted him with a wide smile, apron around his waist and still had the most adorable bed hair.

“Slept well?” Magnus asked, pouring them both some coffee Alec had already made.

“Yep. Like a baby”, Alec answered chirpily, laying out the toast, “These days I feel— “, he paused, spatula in one hand, frying pan in the other, “I feel like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich”.

Magnus nearly choked— his coffee splattered all over him, “Is that good or bad?”

Alec rushed to hand him a towel, “Are you that hungry?” He asked, also wiping Magnus down, “Take your time and eat”.

Cleaning his mouth and his chin, Magnus really wasn’t sure what was happening, but everyone is a little off in the mornings – especially people like Alec who isn’t a morning person.

“Is everything going well at work?” he asked, watching Alec make eggs.

“For now at least”, Alec answered, giving the omelette one last flip before slipping it on a plate, “This is the fluffiest omelette I’ve ever made”, he smiled, placing it in front of Magnus.

And again, Magnus nearly choked on the toast he was munching on at seeing _I love you_ scribbled in ketchup across the omelette.

But once again, Alec was nonchalant about the whole thing, pouring orange juice into their glass and seating himself around the table to eat. “Is everything OK?” his eyes innocent, sincere and unbothered, “Too fluffy? Don’t like ketchup?”

The whole flow had Magnus in a private laughter. “You get better and better every time”.

“Of course”, Alec smiled, buttering a slice of bread, “After all, I’ve the best connoisseur to practice”.

Magnus snapped a quick picture of his omelette.  

Then time work came and had Alec caught up with counsel and roundtable meetings. The day was so busy with strategy planning, reports and inventory taking that Alec even had to skip lunch.

When the last meeting of the day ended, he and Isabelle were the last the leave the conference room.

“Hey Alec, can I see the minutes you took?” she asked him, packing up the few paper files they had, “I need to cross-check the names of the new weapons we’ll be getting”.

“Sure.”

Flipping through the pages, “Oh wow, you did take a lot”, she looked up at him smiling, “And all the sentences have only three words and are symmetrically lined. You’re a genius, big bro”.

Alec was looking at her confused, “what are you talking ab— shit”, quickly grabbing the notebook and tucking it in his jacket while trying to keep a straight face, “Don’t tell anyone. I’ll treat you”.

Isabelle winked.

Though not long after,

Magnus got a WhatsApp message from Isabelle with the text;

_‘Thought you would like to see this— 5 pages full.’_

Magnus clicked _save_.

And promised Isabelle a Guerlain rogue lipstick.

Alec’s treat would’ve been Domino’s pizza.

Then the work day ended, and it was time for grocery shopping.

Once-a-week grocery shopping all started because Alec decided he wanted to do more mundane things with Magnus.

So when he saw Magnus waiting outside the grocery store, the smile that came up to Alec’s face was the colour of the perfect sunset.

“Sorry I’m late. Did you wait long?” he pecked Magnus on his cheek, “You should’ve started without me”.

“Don’t worry about it”, Magnus replied, loving how, even though Alec had pulled away, he could still feel his lips on him. “Besides, you’re in charge of making the list today”.

“Oh right”.

“We should get watermelon”, Magnus told him as they passed the fruit stall, “Was it on your list?”

“I’m not sure”, Alec handed him the piece of paper, “Check”.

And Magnus had to laugh, “How long did this list take you?”

“In the taxi from the Institute to here”, Alec answered picking up a slice of watermelon, “I don’t remember what I wrote though. What’s next?”

“Strawberries and whipped cream”.

“I wrote that?” Alec asked, reaching for a pack of strawberries, “I wonder what I was thinking?”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, too busy snapping another picture of Alec’s full-length grocery list of _I love you_ , before then refolding the paper and tucking it in Alec’s shirt pocket, “Clearly about me”.

“Huh?”

“Cucumbers. Let’s get some cucumbers”.

“Okie”.

But like all good things, their evening together went fast and so by the time Magnus was done with his bath, Alec was already fast asleep. Magnus snapped a finger and quickly dried his hair then very slowly slipped under the blanket and pillowed his head on Alec’s arm, looking at him.

Alec stirred, pulled him closer and muttered gibberish.

But Magnus clearly understood and replied, “I love you too”.

.

.

.

The next morning Alec woke up to his lips painted red and a ruby kiss mark on his cheek.

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> On to Part 2; 
> 
>  
> 
> [one day; 2 can play that game ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774867)


End file.
